Falling For Fiona
by Levi5
Summary: A boy meets Fiona who turns his life around.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: The beginning is a little dark, but please keep reading. It gets happier! Also, this my first fanfic, so forgive me if it's not that great. I would really appreciate some constructive criticism and reviews! :)**

**Summary: Levi Calloway has moved to Degrassi with his father after his mother's sudden death.**

* * *

I tried to concentrate...but all I could hear, all that reflected in my mind...the pen clicking and clicking behind me, the girl to my right bite-bite-biting her nails, the boy beside me scratching, scribbling, tearing away in his notebook...all I could think about was my mother.

It had been a few weeks since I came home and found her dead. The doctors had declared it was a brain aneurysm. Since then, I moved back to Toronto with my dad. As I tried to distract myself with the students around me I looked out the window and started thinking again.

"Mr. Calloway... ahem, Mr. Calloway, can you hear me." I snapped back to reality. I looked up. "Do you have an answer?" The round belly of the short moustached man stood before me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Perrino, what was the question?" I automatically responded.

He looked at me and sighed. "Would someone like to help Mr. Calloway out?" The class was quiet.

Suddenly, I heard the soft feminine voice speak, "he wants to know," I turned to see who the voice belonged to, "if you can turn on the projector for him." As I turned, her piercing gray blue eyes met mine, and I saw her smile sweetly. "It's right above you."

I looked up, and smiled back. I turned back toward the chubby man glaring at me, and stood up to turn on the projector.

He went back to the front of the room, turned off the lights, and started his presentation. In the dim darkness, I turned back around to see the girl with the beautiful eyes. She moved her eyes from the screen to look at me and shot me a quick thumbs up. I nodded and turned back around. Out of all the darkness, I started to feel something different, something brighter, something happier.

* * *

The weeks went on. The days passed I continued to face the world in oblivion, I acted like a normal person. I did what the world asked me. I acted as I was supposed to, and in this new town people couldn't notice the difference. The father I barely knew didn't know the difference. To him, I was just a quiet, introverted young man.

I stared down at my notebook. Nothing. I hardly wrote anything in English. We had gone over almost all the same books in my old school. 'School,' I thought. The school was a euphoric irony. It sort felt it like it had been pulled out of the 50s only to meet the shameless scandals of modern society. For goodness sake, the school had uniforms and hall monitors. It was probably the first time I had heard the word hall monitor since Ferris Buhler. And then the cell phone jamming was just on the verge of crazy. The irony of reading 1984.

The bell rang. I stood up and walked out of the classroom as I did every day. I walked to my history class as I always did. As I entered the room, I saw her. She was staring out the window. I noticed her soft curly hair as she twirled it around her finger. She had an offbeat yellow tie on her uniform. "Cute," I thought as smiled to myself. I had managed to notice her quite often in the time that had passed.

But today, caught she my glance. As I began walking, she continued to watch me. Something overcame me. 'Let's do something different today,' I thought as I neared. I looked directly at her and smiled.

"Hi," I said calmly.

"Hello," she smiled the sweet, genuine smile she always did. I smiled back and looked toward the window. "Looking for some fresh air today?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. Do you think anyone will mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"No one sits in the same seat every day, but if you're asking me, yes I do mind. I don't like strangers." she grinned slyly. I had never really spoken to anyone in the class except to talk about the books we were reading. I had stayed out of any personal conversations.

"I have never really introduced myself, have I?"

"I'm waiting," she smiled, showing her lone dimple.

"Hello, I'm Levi."

"I'm Fiona."

"So you chose not to turn green," I joked as I sat down behind her.

"Ah...no. That was pretty cheesy," she turned to me with a crooked smile.

"Ouch, and you wondered why I never introduced myself," I said.

"Hey, I never wondered. I couldn't care less," she played along.

"This conversation is getting scarier as I speak. Let's tone it down." I joked.

The bell rang. "You're lucky, this could have gotten really ugly," she giggled.

Mr. Perrino ushered us to quiet down, and class passed as normal. After class ended, Fiona turned to me. "I'll see you later." I felt something inside me. Excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Please review and give some feedback, so I can continue writing the story :)**

**Summary of previous chapter: Levi sees Fiona and it sparks his interest. After a while, he introduces himself. Now the story continues!**

* * *

The next day, I went to my locker before class. The dark haired boy who owned the locker beside me spoke to his skinny friend. He was discussing the girl, Clare, from one of my classes. I nodded at him when I approached my locker. He nodded back. I left and went to class, but Fiona wasn't there.

So then I saw her after class on Monday. Since the seats near here were filled, I sat near the front. I had been a little tired from the night before after hanging with some friends, so I ended up sleeping through most of the class. After class ended, I held back a bit by pretending to tie my shoe long enough for Fiona to make her way from the back. Once I saw her approaching, I grabbed my stuff and turned towards her.

"Way to go Levi, you _almost _made it throught the class without falling asleep." So she had noticed my nodding off near the end of the class. "You should probably try not sitting so near the front next time."

"You noticed? It definitely doesn't help getting Mr. Perrino's to lay off the evil eyes. Some of these teachers are really strict." I responded as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, especially with Simpson's crackdown. There's a rule for everything, and they're watching all the time," she said as she nudged me towards our right. "See, a teacher on every corner. I honestly don't see what the point is."

"Can't do anything with Big Brother watching, can we?" I joked.

"What are you trying to entice me into Winston," she said coyly.

"I don't think I can indulge. You might be working for them." I said quietly.

"Your loss," she whispered to me as she turned the hall and to meet with another girl. She turned to smile and wave as she left.

The next day, I didn't the chance to speak to Fiona, but that day I had lunch with my friend, Sav, whom I had known as a family friend before I moved to the school. We had grown up together, so I had felt more comfrotable choosing this school in Toronto.

"Why did I ever come here?" I joked.

"I hate to brag man, but it was all my work," he joked, "come on, let's grab something to eat." We went to the Dot, and Sav worked his charm to get the food from the busy place. We got back to school with our food, and Sav guided me to where he said he hung out mostly as class president with his girlfriend. As we walked into the room, I saw a Fiona's familiar face giggling with the red haired girl I'd seen around. She looked up and was slightly surprised.

"Hey guys, this is Levi, an old friend."

"Yes, we know each other," said Fiona. I smiled at her. She nudged her friend who looked a bit lost for words.

"Well, this is my girlfriend Holly J," Sav said pointing to the red haired girl.

"Nice to meet you Holly J," I said as I held out my hand.

"Firm handshake. A man of confidence," she replied, hoping to get some reaction out of me. "I hear you're from New York. Fiona's familiy lives in New York."

"Yeah, I was raised near the Upper East." I thought of my home. I remembered my home. I remembered the street, the door. I remembered sitting in the kitchen, waiting for my pancakes. I remember laughter, happiness. I remembered Mom smiling at me whilst attempting to toss pancakes at our plates. I remember her bright, happy face...

"What are you doing here in Toronto?" Holly J asked. I couldn't remember anymore. I couldn't remember why I had to come home one day to find my mother lying on the floor. I couldn't remember her cold, pale face in my arms. I couldn't remember and I couldn't accept that one day she'd be gone so suddenly. I couldn't even remember saying I love you to her before I left. It all still felt surreal, and the reminder wasn't helping.

I saw Fiona look up me. Her face looked serious. I tried to clear my throat, but I could only feel it constricting, and nothing able to come out of my mouth. Sav was about to say something, but Fiona interrupted.

"Holly J, I realized I forgot to get my math book from my locker. Can you come with me real quick?"

"Fiona, can't you-"

"Holly J, please." Holly J understood Fiona's signal as she looked at her face. She left, probably confused. Fiona flashed a warm smile before leaving.

"Hey, I'm sorry man, I should have let her know. You good?" Sav said to me.

"It's okay. It's fine," I lied. "I need to go to the library to finish some work anyways. Thanks for lunch."

"See ya later man," he said.

* * *

"Fiona! Fiona, what are you doing? You already had math." Holly J exclaimed confused.

"I just remembered overhearing my mom talk a while back. I didn't realize it was him until he was from East side."

"Wait, what happened," Holly J asked a little shocked.

"He came he found his mom dead. They say she had an anurism. It was a complete shock. His parents are divorced, but they're from affluent families. My mom went because she knew the family."

"Wow, I feel like a complete ass right now," Holly J sighed.

"You didn't know."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day trying not to think of anything. Any moment I let my mind wander, I would feel my throat swell. I thought about going home, but school was the only distraction right now. I didn't think being in an empty home would be very fun. Father was never the best when it came to emotion. I spoke to him only when necessary, and tried to avoid talking about it with him.

I stayed after school for a few minutes to go to the office and get some paperwork. As I exited the school through the front doors, I saw _her _with her soft curls sitting on one of the steps. She turned to look at me as I walked out. "Hello," she grinned.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" I asked Fiona.

"Waiting for my taxi. My ride bailed," she said.

"Do you want a ride? My car's right there."

"No, I've already called them. It would be rude to bail," she smiled. "I don't mind waiting. You can go."

"No, I'll stay until it comes," I said as I sat down.

"Hey," she said quietly, "I'm sorry about Holly J, she's a bit aggressive sometimes, but she had no idea."

"Oh no, it's fine," I said looking down. I got the feeling again. I felt the sharp pains in my throat. My hands start shaking. She noticed and grabbed my hand, standing up and pulling me up with her.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind the ride. Offer still up?" she asked.

"Yeah, but isn't that your taxi?" I said pointing down the street.

"Oh shoot, come on, let's run to your car before they recognize me," she yelled hiding herself behind the flap of my jacket. The taxi pulled up.

"Hey, you see a girl waiting for a taxi here?" the driver asked through his window.

"Yeah," I yelled back as Fiona hid herself against me. "Rush Taxi came and picked her up!"

"Dammit," the driver said to himself.

"You genius," she smiled at me still against my side.

"That'll show 'em," I laughed.

After dropping Fiona to her place, I had to drive around for a while until I could get the excitement out of me.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I did include some Eli and Clare, but I don't think I will follow them that much or at all.

* * *

The rest of the week went by unnoticed and uneventful. I saw Fiona around and talked to her here and there. Holly J apologized to me, but I told her it was unnecessary and I was in no way upset with her. Lunch with Sav was quiet. The little dark haired guy by my locker was talking about the girl, Clare, again. He wanted to ask out every day since the beginning of school. I had seen him talking to the girl quite often in one of my classes.

I couldn't help overhearing, so I turned to him and said, "there's your chance. Now or never," I said as I directed them to her walking down the hall. "Do it now, or I'll ask her out."

He had a shocked look on his face, and he looked at me angrily. As she started getting closer, I yelled out her name, "Clare!"

She at me at little confused. "I think you're in one of my classes. I thought I'd say hello. By the way, I think this guy over here wanted to say something to you." We turned toward the dark haired boy, and I saw Clare blush at him. I winked at the boy and left.

I saw him later that day by my locker. He looked a little angry.

"Hey, man, that was pretty bold. Why the heck would you go an do that?"

I turned toward my locker, putting my books away. "I was getting annoyed by your little chats about the same thing every day. Besides, it was obvious she liked you. How'd it go?"

He smiled, "very well. I gotta hand it to you. That was pretty nice. I'm Eli by the way." I turned back to him.

"Levi. I'm glad things finally worked out. Just do the smooth talking at her locker, not mine. I'll see ya later man," I laughed we pounded fists and left.

I felt good that day. I felt slightly happy.

The next day I got to class a little late. I slipped into the room from the back as Mr. Perrino was turned around writing something on the board. I spotted Fiona, and quickly sat in the empty seat behind her. Mr. Perrino turned back toward the class noticing nothing.

"On the syllabus-which I'm sure all of you have memorized in detail-there is a group project coming up. I'm passing out a detailed prompt for the project. Take a look at it tonight, and we'll discuss it more tomorrow."

Fiona held something out in her hand behind her. I took the paper and unfolded it. It was a note telling me to be her partner or else...literally. She wrote 'be my partner...or else...' I smiled to myself and scribbled back, 'okay, just don't turn me in :)." It was the last class before lunch, so after class I walked with Fiona towards the cafeteria.

"You really do have a way with words," I said. "You couldn't have found a better way to persuade me," I laughed.

"I could have actually. I just chose a milder form of persuasion," she giggled.

"I'll see you around," I said.

"Definitely," she smiled.

The next week, I went to the cafeteria alone while my other friends worked on some club activities. I wasn't much for tagging along with Sav every day. For some reason, Eli, his skinny friend Adam, and Clare found me. They were an odd little group, but also pretty funny. Fiona and I became friends quickly. I'd walk Fiona to and from class, and saw her during lunch now and then, but today as I left school later that week, I saw Fiona outside the school again.

"You know, you can always just text me when you ride bails," I laughed.

"Then I wouldn't get to enjoy my time on the steps, would I?" she smiled.

"Let's go before we have to dodge that taxi again," I said.

"Oh, I'm such a ditz. I forgot to call!" she said putting her hands to her face.

I laughed, "well I _am _still waiting miss," I said holding out my arm. She stood up and linked her arm with mine as we walked to the car.

"How's your dad," she asked.

"My father's fine. I see him now and then," I said looking at the car.

"Well, at least you have someone at your house," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I live alone. My family's all in New York," she said as she explained her situation.

"So you're alone at home?" I asked.

"Yeah, not the greatest way to spend your time," she said somberly.

"Why don't you come by the house for dinner? It's just gonna be me anyways. Dinner's prepared by the cooks."

"You're father won't mind?"

"No, he's not home anyways. And if he was, I'm sure he'd like having some life in the house," I said.

"Then sure," she smiled.

So Fiona had dinner with me that day. The cooks and butlers even seemed a little happier to have some life in the house. They even made some conversation and joked with us. After dinner, I drove Fiona home.

"Dinner on me next time," she said as she went into her building. I smiled to myself as she left. She made me do a lot of smiling. I was finding it nice to have someone so happy around me. It was relaxing, and it was so easy.

My father evidently heard about my visitor when we had dinner a few days later. He seemed quite interested, but he assumed a little more than what was. I told him she was just a friend, and I noticed he was kind of happy to hear I was getting along well. I was surprised seeing some excitement from him. I was surprised with myself as well


	4. Chapter 4

When I went to class the next day, Fiona wasn't in class though I saw her walking down the hall later that day. I met up with Sav and his friends for lunch. The rest of they day went by uneventful.

The next day, she came into class right before the bell rang and sat in the open seat a few rows ahead before waving at me.

After class, I caught up to her. "You missed class yesterday, anything up?"

"No. I slept in to be honest," she laughed. "Wanna meet up for history today?"

"Yeah, your place or mine?" I asked.

"Mine. I'll text you later," she said.

I got to Fiona's place a little bit after school ended. I had bought some poster boards and other materials. I was a little excited. I didn't want to come off as pushy, but I liked spending the time with Fiona. I got to her door and knocked. I heard a click and then the door opened. I saw Fiona's sweet smile.

"Hey, I got the stuff," I said.

"Great, come on in," she said.

"It's so quiet. I can see why you feel lonely," I said.

"Yeah, it's nice to have someone else over," she smiled.

We worked on the project for a couple hours. "Wow, we work pretty well together," she said as she nudged me.

"I'm pretty hungry now. Want to grab some dinner?" I said.

"Yeah, let's eat out," she said. We drove to a small Italian place across town. On our way back, we started talking about New York, but I could tell she was being sensitive about the topic and let me do the talking.

"You know Toronto has the nice little street of restaurants and shops. It's really cute. Have you been there?" she asked, changing the topic.

"No not yet. I've heard about it. Do you want to go sometime? Maybe this Friday?" I asked.

"Oh I can't. I'm flying back to New York early. How's next Friday?" she said.

"Yeah, that works too. You're not going back for that big, annual party are you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My father asked me to go and make some _connections_," I said emphasizing 'connections.'

"You should come! It'll be so fun," she exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not much for those parties. I wouldn't know anyone." I said.

"You'll know me," she nudged me, "oh come on, it'll be so awkward without you. I haven't been back to New York for a while. There will be so much drama. I need a buffer, or the girls will attack like sharks."

"I don't know, maybe," I said.

"You better," she said. I didn't tell her I was seriously considering. I kind of wanted to surprise her and watch her for a bit to see how she was around New York royalty.

She hugged me before leaving. She skipped into her building as I watched her leave. I smiled to myself.

That Friday, before school ended, I spoke to Fiona, who tried to convince me one last time. I lied and said I probably wasn't going. She seemed a little upset. I walked her to her taxi after school and wished her luck with the sharky girls.

As I walked to my car, I saw Sav and Holly J watching me.

"Things are going well eh?" Sav laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"You two are so obvious. I don't know why you're going so slow," Holly J said, "you know she likes you too."

"Good things take time," I said. "Besides, I lied to Fiona about New York. I'm going with my father tomorrow to surprise her at the party."

"Oh good luck with that party," said Holly J, "and Fiona's brother. He's a character."

"I'm not worried. We're just friends." I said.

"_Mhm_...," Sav laughed. "Make a move already!"

"I'll see you later man," I smiled. I was genuinely excited after so long. I couldn't wait to see her face when I showed up at the party.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

My father was still surprised I had agreed. We got to his flat, and I changed into my suit my father had ordered me when I first moved back with him.

On the way to the party, I texted Fiona.

"Sharks attack yet?"

She replied saying " Sigh...I'm trying to find a way to enjoy this party."

I smiled to myself as we headed up in the elevator. As I stepped out with my father, I saw several heads turn. My father was an infamous man in this crowd. I looked around, hors d'oeuvres I had never imagined. Butlers carrying around every type of drink. Even the younger people were drinking. I saw some people whispering to themselves too. Several people turned to look at me. I came ready to impress, but I had only one person on my mind.

My father introduced me to several people, and they eyed each other quietly. I made some small talk, and then I excused myself. I had to find Fiona. I turned the corner past a champagne fountain. And there, in the corner, I saw her. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was speaking to a boy and two other girls. She hadn't noticed me yet.

I texted her saying, "look up". Moments later, I saw her open her phone. She looked up, saw me, and grinned widely. I saw her excuse herself and start walking over. She started giggling and gave me a gentle punch.

"Ouch, what's that for?" I laughed.

"I can't believe you," she smiled, "you sneaky little devil." She giggled. "And you look so handsome."

"You're not too shabby yourself," I winked. "Those aren't the sharks are they," I whispered seeing the group eying us.

"Oh, well one of them is my brother. The other two, I'd rather never see again," she revealed.

"You're in a really happy mood," I said.

"Well, now I am," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward her friends, "let me introduce you."

We approached the group. "Declan, this is Levin Calloway."

"Declan," he said, shaking my hand coldly.

"Dianna and Leena," Fiona said, introducing me to the two other girls who gave me two very fake smiles.

"How are you adjusting to the party, Devin," Declan asked. "You don't come to these often I hear."

"It's Levin or Levi," I smiled, "but no I go to my father's charity events often, just not parties." He eyed me. He had the same piercing blue eyes as Fiona, except his were piercing in an intimidating way.

"Why don't we get some drinks for the ladies," he said. Fiona looked at me and gave me a nervous smile. "So Devi-"

"Levi."

"Levi, what's going on between you and my sister," he said harshly.

"Oh, we're just friends," I said.

"She talks about you as more than just friends," he said. I was kind of glad she spoke about me. I assumed it was good. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Declan."

"I don't know you enough to judge yet, but know I'll be watching you," he glared.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not a bad guy," I said. I turned back towards Fiona, who was sipping her drink with the girls.

"That's what the last one said," Declan mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"She never told you?" He asked. "Listen, just don't hurt her okay. She's fragile." I nodded as we walked back.

Fiona smiled at me as I walked back next to her. She grabbed my hand and hiding it behind me against the wall. I turned to her and smiled.

"So you two are getting along already?" she asked.

"Of course," Declan replied.

"He seems to be a good brother," I responded. The other two girls excused themselves and went to talk to another group of girls.

Declan, Fiona, and I spoke about school. I overhead my name.

"-Calloway...there," and saw them turn towards me. I pretend not to notice them looking. Declan blocked us from view. Then I heard something that made me stop.

"Calloway and Fiona...two crazies...dead mom...and drama queen claiming domestic abuse."

My heart stopped. The girl had said it loud enough that Declan and Fiona stopped because they had heard too. Fiona looked down. Declan looked angry. I felt my throat constrict, and I held Fiona's hand tighter. She looked up at me and I saw a tear fall.

"I think I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back," she said. Once she left, Declan turned to me.

"Those little...I can't believe them sometimes."

"So that's what you meant," I said.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Declan replied. I looked up at the girls who had said those words about us.

"Introduce us," I said to him.

"What?" Declan exclaimed. "Why, are you crazy?"

"I want them to face who they're talk about. I want them to feel scared, feel the regret as I stare them in the eyes." I said.

"Follow me," he said. He walked us over. "Hello ladies, have you met Levin Calloway?"

"Dolly Ferraster. Oh, it's so nice to meet you Levin. I've heard so much."

"I can tell, I heard you speaking so kindly about my mother," I said.

"Oh um, yes, it's so nice to finally meet you," one of the other girls said.

"I'm sorry, what's your name," I asked. "Leah Davenport," she replied happily.

"Davenport? My father told me about your family's business." Declan looked at me questioningly. "Rough times huh? I heard you're father's really trying to convince someone to buy it out. My father didn't think it was too much of an investment. It's a shame you're losing your trust fund."

Some of the other girls laughed. "Wow Leah, you still throwing that ball at your house now?"

"Em, I don't know," Leah said. "Will you excuse me?" She left as the girls laughed. I saw Fiona coming out the restroom as Leah entered.

"Ah, what a shame. Will you kind ladies excuse us?" I said.

We started walking toward Fiona. "Wow, making enemies already?" Declan said.

"No, I overheard some of the older parents talking about it. I had experience with these kinds of bullies. It's an exchange of words. Show them you're not afraid and you won't be the victim."

Fiona looked at us. "What happened?"

"Levi set someone straight," Declan smiled.

"It was nothing," I said.

"Do you guys want to leave? I'm really tired," she asked. Declan looked at me.

"I'm gonna stick around for a bit, but Levi was complaining about how he wanted to leave," he smiled. I looked at him.

"I'll have the driver come around," she said.

After letting my father know, we left in Fiona's car. "Thanks Levin."

"For what," I said looking at her.

"For everything. For coming. For holding my hand. For setting that girl straight. And for being here with me now," she said laying her head on my shoulder. In the quiet hum of the limo, I heard her breathe against me. I moved my arm around her as she readjusted her head against me. I placed her left hand in my left hand. Her palm faced mine as we played with each other's fingers.

"It's beautiful here," she said looking outside.

I held her closer, and turned my head towards her. Her curls ran against my chest, and I played with one with my other hand. She looked up at me, and I moved my hand up to her face to run the back of my fingers against her face. I moved my hand to her chin and turned her face up towards mine. Those piercing gray blue eyes looked directly through me. As I leaned closer slowly, I noticed how beautiful she smelled. She closed her eyes, and her hair brushed against my face as my lips met hers. I pulled back slightly and as she opened her eyes, I smiled at her. Smiling, I kissed her again. Our hands separated and she placed one against my chest and one through my hair. I held her waist and pulled her close with my hand in her hair. We pulled away, and I saw her smile.

"You're beautiful," I whispered into her ear. I ran my face against hers. With our foreheads against one another, we looked at each other and smiled.

"Finally," she smiled.

"So, am I allowed to do that again?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask," she whispered as we kissed me again.


End file.
